The present invention relates to a means for packaging hosiery or the like articles of merchandise. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for mechanically wrapping a band or label, having a pressure sensitive adhesive applied to one side thereof, around hosiery. The apparatus of the present invention comprises an improvement to the hosiery banding machine disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,026, and is designed specifically but not exclusively for applying bands substantially as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,309 to hosiery. Moreover, for the purpose of providing a complete description of the present invention, the disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,886,026 and 4,132,309 are incorporated herein by reference.